


Telling The Team

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac & Adam coming out to the team at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Telling The Team  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Adam Ross  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Mac & Adam coming out to the team at work.  
> Notes: Written for sexycazzy's comment_fic prompt CSI:NY, Mac/Adam + team, coming out to the team  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to Jerrry Bruckheimer and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mac thinks Stella has already guessed he’s seeing someone. She doesn’t know who yet and although he trusts her it’s Adam’s news too and he has a right to decide if they should tell the team. It’s been three months now but that’s a long time when they see their colleagues regularly. He’s wanted to protect them, this new relationship, so they have time to grow as a couple. Mac’s well able for any teasing the team are sure to give but Adam is a little more sensitive. It’s also Adam’s first real relationship and until now he’s been content to follow Mac's lead. Lately though Adam's opened up a little more and maybe if he can build on that confidence they'll be able to tell the team.

Adam's initially resistant, he asks Mac for, "just a little while longer." It's an average Tuesday morning when the decision is taken out of his hands. There's a small accident at work when he's testing a sample. He cuts himself on a shard of glass and goes to get a band-aid. It's the smallest of cuts but Mac comes into the break room to check on him. They're alone so Mac takes Adam's hand to kiss it better.

They hear a soft, "oh," from the doorway and turn to see Stella smiling at them, she offers a congratulations and walks away before they can react.

Mac turns back to Adam expecting worry or embarrassment but his lover is smiling.

"She knows, Mac, and it's okay. I don't want to do a big announcement but maybe we should tell people."

Mac is proud of him and agrees readily. Work is not really the place for affection as they've just learned but he presses his lips to Adam's briefly. Danny and Mac are at a scene later that day and as they work Mac tells him that he and Adam are together.

"Oh, didn't see that coming. You happy, Mac?"

"Very."

"Then good for you. Adam's a great guy."

Danny's lack of questions or surprise is great for Mac and they quietly go about processing the rest of the scene.

Adam's nervous but Sheldon was really helpful when he first started at the lab. They're more work friends than anything but he doesn't know how to start the conversation. In the end it comes out more awkward than he'd have liked. "Sheldon, could I... I mean I need to tell you." He pauses for a breath, "I'm with Mac and we wanted the team to know."

Sheldon looks surprised, "I didn't know Mac was gay."

"Oh so you thought I was?"

Sheldon replies quickly, "no I just meant Mac's been married before, suppose that makes him bi. I'm not judging. It's nice that you've found each other."

They end up chatting about the case and when Sheldon leaves he gives Adam a see you later like he would any other time and Adam's relieved. Stella drops by seemingly just to make him blush but then tells him Mac's a great guy and lucky to have Adam.

"I'm really relieved, Stella, thought there might be a bad reaction or accusations of favouritism."

"Mac doesn't give special treatment Adam, we all know that. Your work is good and if you get praise it's not because you're sleeping with the boss."

Oh that was deliberate, designed to make him flush red again. "Thanks, Stella."

When he and Mac meet up for lunch Adam looks happy. They trade stories and agree that Mac will tell Don and Sid if Adam tells Lindsay. Over dinner that night they report back, Sid had been accepting if a little distracted. Mac admits he chose a mid-autopsy moment on purpose. Adam tells him that Lindsay wished them both luck.

"What about Don?"

"Danny told him, big mouth, but Don still let me stumble over my words for a few minutes before telling me he already knew."

They know the team are probably comparing notes and speculating on how they missed the signs but it's good that there was no drama. Adam reaches across the table and takes Mac's hand in his, "I'm glad they know, Mac, makes us open to scrutiny but also makes it more real."

Mac kind of understands what Adam means, relationships can't exist in a vacuum. "I'm happy too, means we can have lots more lunches together without having to watch our every move."

They take their drinks over to the sofa but they're soon abandoned in favour of an intense make out session. Yeah their friends know but it's still nice to take tonight for them.


End file.
